Lights, CameraAction?
by GoldenEyesMidnightTears
Summary: Naruto found himself in an uncomfortable situation. After all, money was money and porn was porn. Sasuke was an entirely different situation. CITRUS FRUITS and YAOI!


**Author note: **Ok, ok...I know you want me to update on my other stories and worry not because I will get around to it. I'm not lounging around and neglecting my other stories...I'm just going through rigorous planning and dictionary references. I would tell you where the idea for this story came from but then I would have to kill you.

I want all my readers to enjoy this one and if you do--**review! **If you don't I'll be very sad. If you don't like it--**review! **I think I'll cry if my readers don't like it but I still wanna know!

Now, enough of my constant babbling. On with chapter one of **Lights, Camera...action?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other characters affiliated. Damn it! **Insert swear word here. **But whoever does, obviously doesn't know how to have any fun.

Oh, and just in case I never mention the ages...Naruto is 18, Sasuke is 19, Ino is 18, Sakura is 18, Kakashi is 22, and in the case of any other character, I will let you know at the beginning of the chapter where they come in.

Enjoy!!

Your eternal: **GoldenEyesMidnightTears**

chapter one: Life is full of surprises

The blonde's neck was arched as his head was tilted at an odd angle to stare up the length of the huge building in front of him. He couldn't suppress the red tinge in his cheeks. This was no ordinary building that Naruto found himself staring down. He couldn't even comprehend what drove him here to begin with. He knew he needed the money...but what the hell? Naruto lowered his head and attempted to massage the painful kinks in his neck, from staring up for so long. Butterflies fluttered within his stomache as fear and nervousness wracked him inside and out. Honestly, what had he gotten himself into.

His eyes now lingered on the entrance to the building, which in his mind, looked as if it was ready to swallow him and take him to some unknown dimension. Was his life about to change forever?

_For shit sakes! Get a hold of yourself Naruto! It's just a movie shoot! No wait! It's a porno shoot! Your cooler than that idiot! What were you thinking!? I can't turn back now, can I?_

Narutos thoughts became jumbled and before he could come to a decision...

"Naruto! You made it!"

Naruto spun on his heels to come face to face with the blonde who had got him in this situation to begin with and a pink haired girl who stood next to her.

They both grinned widely and Naruto was feeling a little more than just uncomfortable. In fact, he wanted to run away and scramble underneath the closest sofa. After that he would beat himself for ever thinking he could ever go through with this.

"Well are you ready Naruto?" The blonde asked.

"Well actual..."

"Good!" the blonde said excitedly. "We'll get started with auditions right away!"

"This here is my right hand girl, Sakura. She will be with us every step of the way. Now, let's go inside and I shall explain what will happen first."

Before Naruto had any time to protest, he found himself sitting in a room with eight other guys and the blonde girl known as Ino. He found himself remembering the night he had ran into her. It was pouring rain and he was absolutely soaked to the bone. He had been rushing home, and bumped into her by accident in front of a local coffee shop. She had immidiately dragged him into the coffee shop and sat him town in a window booth. She ordered a Mocha Latte for herself and a French vanilla for him. At first, after she had told him her reasoning for her actions, he thought she was offering him a job as a model. Yet, here he was sitting in a room with eight other guys waiting to be judged and possibly put in a porno shoot.

Naruto looked around at the other guys and a smirk formed on his face. Maybe he wouldn't have to do this after all. All of the other guys were way better looking than him. Most of them were adrgynous beings and simply breath taking.

Naruto sighed with relief and sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

"Ok!" Ino said, while clapping her hands together. "Lets get started. "I will inspect you each, individually and announce the winner. After that, you will meet your partner and get right to the shoot. Sakura is picking your partner as we speak, in the room across the hall.

Ino walked toward the row of seats and stopped at the first guy. She played with his hair, and tilted his head at different angles. Naruto watched with facination as the guy kept his cool composure. He didn't flinch at all. In fact, he looked like he could possibly be the winner. Naruto smiled mentally. She wrote a few things in her notebook and moved on to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but blush as Ino touched his face and ran her hand across his abdomen.

_Easy loss! _

After Ino had inspected all the contestants, she moved back to the front of the room.

"Alright gentlemen. After careful consideration, I have picked our winner."

Ino flipped through her notebook quickly and then she scanned the faces of the men once more. "Our winner, without a doubt, is Uzumaki Naruto!"

There were many disappointed groans from the men in the room, however, Naruto didn't notice as he was too busy picking himself up off the floor after falling out of his chair in shock.

"What the hell!?" He yelled jumping up.

Soon, the room emptied and Ino and Naruto were the only ones left.

"I couldn't have won! I'm not as good looking as those other guys!"

Ino sighed in annoyance.

"I understand your surprise, but you wanted this right? I'm not gonna tell you my reasoning because right now we have to meet your partner."

Naruto was too shocked to protest, so he allowed the blonde to take his hand and drag him from the room.

As soon as they entered the hallway, he came face to face with a childhood friend, who he hadn't seen in 8 years. He was standing next to Sakura, who smiled brightly.

He knew it was him even after 8 years. He still had that jet black raven hair. His onyx eyes revealed no emotion and his slouched posture suggested that he still hadn't changed. He was still cold and scary as always. Sasuke was always deep in Narutos eyes. He knew that Sasuke had been through many things, because the images reflected through his glassy eyes from time to time. However, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas never talked about personal issues or emotions.

Naruto gulped.

"S..Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

His face flashed red at what Sasuke must be thinking about him right now. This was more than embarassing.

"I..It's not what it looks like!" Naruto stuttered while flailing his arms wildly.

"Relax, this is your partner." Sakura said a little too happily.

"W...what!?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"Y..your my partner!?" Naruto yelled while pointing at the raven haired man.

Sasuke rolled his eyes dully. "Shutup dobe. Your making a fool of yourself."

"W..wait a second! He's a guy! I thought my partner was going to be a girl!"

"Unfortunately, none of the girls met my standards." Sakura beamed. "However, Uchiha Sasuke is just too perfect!"

Ino nodded her head in agreement.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt butterflies in his stomache again. But it was different this time. Naruto began to sway as diziness consumed him.

"Excuse me while I faint."

And he did. The darkness consumed him and he felt himself fall into slumber.

His last thought...

_This cannot be happening..._

Narutos eyes fluttered open slowly. The room around him spun until he could regain his composure.

"It's about time dobe."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and saw Sasuke sitting next to his bed in a chair. He was leaning forward slightly. "Your still as dumb as ever."

"Yeah!? Well your still as weird as ever!" Naruto shot back.

He then thought of how dumb that just sounded.

_Geez. Couldn't you come up with something better than that_

"So, what is your problem?" Sasuke asked.

"W..What is my problem!?" He yelled sitting up.

He immediately regretted how fast he had sat up and slumped back against the pillow as he began to feel dizzy again.

"Your the problem." He said pointing and accusing finger at him.

"I was already having second thoughts about going through with this and then you showed up. I probably wouldn't feel this bad if my partner wasn't my childhood friend and a guy!"

"Hn." Sasuke sat back in his chair.

"That's all? I thought you had some sort of sickness or something dobe. Your still a whiny little shit."

Suddenly a thought hit Naruto. "Why don't you have any problems with this Sasuke?"

Sasuke sent him a cold glare that made Naruto shiver. His gaze was even more dagger sharp than it used to be.

"Because I'm not a whiny little shit like you."

"Why don't you just tell me the real reason?"

"What are you taling about dobe?"

"The reason that your doing this."

"That's none of your business."

Naruto knew he would answer like that. It was true. Sasuke hadn't changed at all and if he had...he was more conservative and dark than ever.

"The fact that you fainted tells me that your still going to go through with it."

Naruto flinched at this statement. He flinched because he knew it was true. Something was telling him not to back out. If it wasn't the fact that he wanted to prove to Sasuke that he could do it, he didn't know what it was.

"So what if I am?"

"Hn."

Sasuke shrugged. "You better get your ass out of bed then idiot. You've been lying here for two hours."

Sasuke got up to leave. "I suggest you start eating more." He said before he left Naruto alone.

Naruto was still surprised from that last statement. Sasuke had always been perceptive, ever since they were kids. But he didn't expect him to notice something like that. Naruto had a muscular upper body from working out but he hadn't expected Sasuke to notice that he hadn't been eating much.

_Perceptive little bastard!_

He decided he would ignore that last remark and focus on the task at hand. Being the best porn star he could be. It was more than just the money now...it was competition and he was going to beat the bastard.

_I'm gonna be better than you Sasuke. You better watch your back cause I'm comin up fast and I'm gonna get you when you least suspect it._


End file.
